Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu
Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu is the second song in the Love Series and the second song in Confession Executive Committee overall to be uploaded to the web. It focuses on Natsuki Enomoto and Yu Setoguchi as Natsuki prepares to confess her romantic feelings to Yu. The original version of this song has been featured in the Vocaloid Hall of Legends since May 2015. (original) |album=Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. (Vocaloid ver.) Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ (Seiyuu ver.) |counterpart= Kokuhaku Youkou Renshuu -another story- |youtube link=Vocaloid ver. English Subs |niconico link=Vocaloid ver. Haruka Tomatsu ver. }} Synopsis : Natsuki finally finds the courage to confess to her childhood friend and schoolmate Yu after years of harboring a crush on him, but chickens out at the last second. In order to save face, she decides to frame it as a "practice confession" for a person she likes, but she doesn't reveal who it is. Asking for Yu's cooperation to help her properly confess, she gets another shot at telling him her feelings. : She resolves to do it for real the following day, and asks him to meet him after class to confess one final time. She tells him how much he means to her, apologizing for lying about the "practice confessions" and asks him not to make her say any more than what she just poured out. Much like the first time, she's embarrassed, but she manages to get her feelings out openly and honestly; and much to her surprise, Yu feels the same way. The pair begin dating immediately afterwards. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= "I'm sorry if it's sudden but I've liked you for a long time" Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart, I wonder? Haha, "You thought that was real, didn't you!" This confession rehearsal Was it cute? Were you shocked? Don't look at me with your face like that! Don't mess around like that! Stop it! That's right, shall we take a bit of a detour on our way home? Tomorrow I'm going to tell the person I like You better support me, ok? Promise me! Just for tomorrow, will you listen to my selfishness? It's grown up a little bit, the selfishness of this heart You gotta get serious, with all this practice and stuff A lying heart will be seen right through The fortune-telling is favorable, even though I usually don't care about these things... For today it's fine, right? I'll make myself look like a proper girl This is it, let me practice, I'll say it, those real words You said "I'm cheering for you!" "Sorry for lying, but I've liked you all this time" Though my voice is trembling, I want to tell you I love you "Don't make me say it anymore than this" With a smiling face you said, "I feel the same" Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart, I wonder? This voice inside my chest, I hope you can hear it...Translation by descentsubs Gallery Kokuhaku hundred.png|Celebrating the Vocaloid version's 100,000 view milestone the day of November 5, 2012 Kokuhaku million.png|Celebrating the original Vocaloid version reaching one million views on Niconico the day of May 10, 2015 Trivia * Interestingly, the timing of the confession changes from adaptation to adaptation; in the original, Ima Suki ni Naru. - Short Story, and the anime continuity, the confession takes place during the summer; the first two comics and the light novel continuity set the confession during Winter. * Prior to 2019, this was considered the first song in the Love Series. It is now considered to be the second. Milestones: * First appearances of Yu Setoguchi and Natsuki Enomoto * First of the songs to get an adaptation References Category:Character Songs Category:Love Series